Alpha and Omega: Super Wolves
by WolfSpirit223
Summary: is about some wolves being born with special powers that they will be taught to use properly and humphrey's adventure of fitting into a new pack
1. Chapter 1 Help!

**Humphrey's P.O.V**

"Got to find shelter" thought Humphrey

"come on think…think, hey I smell a territory marker maybe they can help me"

Humphrey ran into the territory and ran into a blonde wolf

"hey what was that for… I don't think I have seen you around here before" said the blonde wolf

"I'm not from around here, may I speak to an adult…..please" said Humphrey out of breath

"why do you need an adult, I'm old enough" replied the blonde wolf

"an adult please" replied Humphrey urgently

"fine" said the blonde wolf as she walked off

When she got back she had an adult female wolf, Eve, with her

Eve asked "what has you so scared, little one?"

Before Humphrey could answer he heard a howl nearby and he got so pale and ran for it

Both of the wolves watched him run for it then turned to see a small group of white wolves running towards them

The wolf told Kate to run and get her father

Kate did as she was told and got her father, Winston, who ran towards the the seen and asked the wolves why they were in his territory

They replied "that they were hear for the pup that went this way"

Winston told them to get off of his territory

Then the leader of the small group sighed and said "that it was just a stupid pup, let's go " and they all ran off

Eve asked Winston to find Humphrey and bring him to the den

After a few minutes of looking Kate appeared and started to help him

After a while she asked "dad do you think we're going to find the boy"

"I don't know Kate his sent smells like salt water and he's next to a river so I don't think we will be able to find him"

Suddenly they saw a bush rustle in front of them and they looked around it and saw the mysterious new pup.


	2. Chapter 2 Powers?

**Humphrey's P.O.V**

"what's your name?" asked Winston

"Humphrey…sir, I should be going and thanks for telling those wolves to go away"

"where will you be going Humphrey" Kate asked

"I don't really know yet, oh and sorry for running into you earlier" said Humphrey

"it's ok you were running for your life I understand and we have food and shelter if you want to stay" replied Kate

Just then Humphrey's stomach began to growl "I guess I could stay for a while"

Winston lead the way to his den while Humphrey and Kate were talking

"my name is Kate by the way"

"nice to meet you Kate"

"so Humphrey do you have any powers that you were born with"

"what do you mean Kate" Humphrey asked confused

"like can you control plants, or fire, and the sort"

"oh I don't really know but I was one of the stronger pups in my last pack and I heal at an incredible speed but other than that no" Humphrey said

"well the strength and the healing are a few signs that tell you that you do have a power"

Humphrey's eyes widened with excitement once he heard this

"so what do you think my power is"

"well I think it has to do something with water and we are here" replied Winston entering the den

Following Winston Humphrey asked "Why do you think it has to do something with water sir"

"well because you smell like salt water and wolves that have powers have a sent that smells like their power, like Kate for example she can control plants so her sent smells like flowers" replied Winston as they sat down for lunch

"ok that makes sense" said Humphrey understanding

"you should go to my school to learn to use and control your powers with me" said excited to have a friend at her school with her

"ok but am I even able to go sense I'm not part of this pack" asked Humphrey

"of course Humphrey you can go you are a new member of the pack so you are able to go and luckily it starts in two months" Winston replied

"thank you sir for letting me join your pack" Humphrey said gratefully


	3. Chapter 3 School

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

Two months later

"so Kate where is this school at" asked Humphrey

"do you know where alpha school is" Kate had asked

"yeah" answered Humphrey

"that's where the school is" said Kate

"hey Humphrey how old are you" asked Kate

"I'm ten months tomorrow" replied Humphrey as he admired Kate's beauty

"cool, I'm nine months" replied Kate

"so are we going to train with alpha's or will we be in a different group" Humphrey asked

"we will be in our own group because they adults don't want the normal pups to get hurt" said Kate as they walked to her parents den

"so tomorrow we are going to this school" asked Humphrey

"yes I will come over to your den in the morning to wake you up before my dad arrives ok"

"ok see you in the morning Kate, goodnight" Humphrey said walking to his own den

* * *

><p>The next morning as Kate walked into Humprey's den she had an idea<p>

"so Humphrey what do you think about Kate" Kate said as she whispered into his ear

"so…..beautiful" said Humphrey still asleep

At the sound of this Kate blushed

Kate then started to whisper "how do you feel about Kate"

"I …" just then the morning sun shone onto Humphrey's eyes waking him up

"oh… hey Kate is it time to go to the school" asked Humphrey still a little tired

"yeah…it's time to go, so let's get moving" said Winston walking in on them

"alright, just one moment please" replied Humphrey stretching "ok let's go"

"just to warn you the trip to the school will take all day, ok" said Winston

"ok "replied Humphrey and Kate at the same time

* * *

><p>By the time that the small group got to the school they found their den Humphrey and Kate immediately fell asleep together<p>

"they would make a good couple one day" chuckled Winston as he fell asleep at the entrance of the den

* * *

><p><em><strong>this is my first story so if you don't mind please comment on it. i would like to know how I'm doing<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4 Suprise Visitor

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

the next morning Kate and Humphrey woke up early and Kate noticed that something was on Humphrey's mind

"Humphrey whats wrong" she asked

"well there is something that i wanted to ask you" Humphrey replied

"what is it" Kate asked curiously

"it's just...that i have noticed that you act differently around me and i wanted to know if you have feelings for me" he asked a little scared of what she would say

"oh um... well well ever since i saw you i had this feeling and now i realized that it's because lo...love you" said Kate nervously

"you love me and i wanted to tell you the same thing but i have been to scared to do so" he said

"so are we together like... are we going out or what?" he asked a little nervous

"I want to, do you?" she asked

"more than anything" he replied almost instantly

"then we are" said Kate

and then they were about to rub noses but Winston woke up to tell them that it was time for the welcoming work out

"alright" they sighed as the moment was interrupted

* * *

><p>as the instructor was talking Humphrey was talking to his new friend Snow, a wolf that's fur is all white but his eyes are dark blue<p>

"what is so important that you think to talk when I'm talking the instructor, Stone, yelled

"well sir we were just planning a way to get through the course and show off on how its done" replied Snow

"and we are going to do it better than anyone else here" Humphrey said confidently

"alright than if you are so confident why don't you two go first hope you guys know the way of the course or do I have to say it again"said the instructor to the two young wolves

"nope I think we have got it" replied Humphrey

"well what are you waiting for get going" said Winston sitting next to Stone

"ok 1...2...3...go" said Humphrey and Snow at the same time

while the two were going through the course they ran through a small river and Humphrey realized something

'wait what was that just a few seconds ago i was starting to tire but now i feel like i just started this course' thought Humphrey as he got out of the river

"now here is the hard part, climbing up this cliff" Snow said

"there" replied Humphrey as he saw a way up the cliff

then the two wolves walked to it and started to climb up one after the other Humphrey went first seeing that he found the path first

just as they jumped onto a little platform they sat to rest for a bit but as Snow laid down the part of were he was standing on started to crack and fall Humphrey quickly reacted and caught Snow by the scruff of his neck and started to pull him back up and once Snow was safely up the platform began to crack more and this time it caught Humphrey but Snow was to slow to react

* * *

><p>everyone was surprised to see how fast the two wolves were going on this course even Winston and Stone<p>

then they watched in horror as the platform stated to crumble and all of the wolves watching started to run to help the two wolves

when the wolves were only 20 yards away they saw the other wolf, Humphrey, start to fall and when Kate saw this she started to out run everyone but was to late, Humphrey had hit a lower platform and bounced off with a sickening crunch and into the little lake at the bottom of the cliff

but before Kate can jump into the lake she saw a bright light that told her to stop

once everyone else arrived they too saw the bright light and saw it was a wolf and it said that its name is Terra

"I am Terra the wolf god of all things good in this world" said the mysterious wolf

once everyone heard this they all gasped and bowed

"please stand the reason that i told you to stop is so that my son may be able to heal at peace before he come out of the water" said Terra

"what not to be disrespectful but Humphrey is your son" replied Kate shocked at what Terra has just said

"yes Kate but he does not know that he is my son and he has most of my powers as well but the one ability that he strongest with is water so he is safe and should be almost done healing so do not tell him that I am his father I will tell him later today but treat him the same way you always have ok" Terra told them

"yes sir" they all replied and then Terra was gone

a few seconds later Humphrey started to crawl out of the water with everyone staring at him

"what" is all that he was able to say before he blacked out


	5. Chapter 5 Dad?

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

as I watch sitting there looking into the black abyss he noticed a bright light starting to come into view and noticed that it was Terra bowed to the god of all things good

"stand Humphrey I only came to talk to you, my son" he said to a shocked Humphrey

"yo...your...your son? I said shocked out of my mind

"yes Humphrey I am your father and I came to explain what you can do and maybe give you a gift if you choose to take it"

"a g..gift" I said stuttering

"yes think of it as a very late birthday gift" said Terra

"ok what did you want to tell me" I asked

"I wanted to tell you what your abilities are" Terra said

* * *

><p><strong>Kate's P.O.V.<strong>

while Humphrey was unconscious my dad kept talking about the possibilities of what Humphrey can do and if he would pose a threat to the pack and the packs to come as i lay next to Humphrey and then I just snapped

"HUMPHREY WILL NOT BE ANY SORT OF THREAT, HE IS THE NICEST MOST CARING WOLF I HAVE EVER MET AND YOU CHOOSE TO THINK THAT HE IS A DANGER, HOW DARE YOU TALK THAT WAY ABOUT HIM" I yelled at my dad and Stone

they then just stared at me shocked from my outburst

"Kate do you have feelings for Humphrey because you have not left his side"Winston asked walking up to me

"yes dad I do and Humphrey told me that he has the same feelings for me and I'm sorry for yelling at you" I said sincerely

"its ok it was not your fault I shouldn't have said those things about him, he has been nothing but kind, considerate, loving and caring and I had those thoughts about him" he said apologising

* * *

><p><strong>Humphrey's P.O.V.<strong>

"so I have all that power in me" i asked

"yes" Terra answered

"finally I have the power to protect the ones I love" I said cheerfully

"I have wanted to give you a gift and I think you will like it my son, the gift is having all of your powers unlocked and with it your claws will become sharper and a little longer and you will have wings but remember that you will need to learn to control all of this power" said my dad

"ok but will I be able to live out my life with Kate and my friends" I asked

Terra then smiled and said"yes you can still be with Kate, you got that from your mother so caring, loving, kind, helpful, and considerate and that's why I fell for her"

"you need to go for friends are starting to worry about you" said Terra

"thanks dad for this time with me and thank you for the gift" I said as I started to fade away

* * *

><p>I awoke in a den all alone and then I heard paws running towards my direction and so I waited knowing it was going to be awhile because one of my gifts was super hearing after a few more seconds I saw Kate ,Winston,Stone, and Snow run in and stop to see me sit up<p>

I smiled "hi everyone"

before everyone could say any thing Kate tried to tackle me but it didn't end well because as she hit me she just stopped as if she ran into a tree

"ooh... that got to hurt sorry Kate I should have warned you did that" I said apologizing

"warned us of what" asked everyone at the same time

"my dad Terra gave me a gift and part of it was that he would unlock all of my powers so I'm a lot stronger now and as Kate just realized a lot more solid" I said to every one before I helped Kate up and hugged her and then she kissed me


	6. Chapter 6 Descisions

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

**Later that day**

****"so Humphrey since we ate dinner will you please tell us what you and your father talked about and what gifts did he give you" Winston asked for the fifth time that day

"ok" I said

"when I was unconscious my dad told me about my powers and how I got them and who my mom was and then he told me about my powers and what they are and what they can do" I said as I watched them listening to me with their full attention

"what are the powers that your dad said that you had" Winston asked curiously

"I have half the strength of a god, the ability to manipulate water, fire, rock, and I can move at half the speed of a god" as I'm saying all of this I am also demonstrating it to them

"then what is the gift that he gave you" Kate asked me when I was done

"the gift was to give any wolf or wolves this power as well and the weapons to defend and protect anyone and everyone that I care about and these wings" I said and they all just looked at me like I was crazy

then Snow broke the silence "so you can give this power to any one"

"yes anyone but the transformation is a little painful though" I said to them

"then how is it done" Winston asked curiously

"I am not going to tell you just to be safe ok" I said

"ok" they all said at the same time

"Humphrey...will you change me" she asked calmly

then I just look at her with wide eyes "what...why" I asked wanting to know why she wanted to do this

"because I want to be with you for the rest of my life and I thought that you might be too scared that you might end up hurting me so I want to be like you so that we can be together with out the fear of you hurting me" she said as she finished

"are you ok with this sir but she is your daughter you do have the right to tell her that she can't do this if you don't want her to" I asked Winston

"it is her choice to do what she wishes to do with her life, so I will stand behind her choice what ever she chooses" he said calmly

then I looked back at Kate "alright come with me" and then everyone started to come with me "only Kate the rest of you stay here"

"are you sure about this Kate" I said as we reached our destination

"yes I am Humphrey" she said nervously

"this will be painful ok so prepare your self" I warned

then I told her to lay down and the I scratched he shoulder till it started to bleed quickly I then did the same to my arm and connected the bloodand then the transformation process started


	7. Chapter 7 Transformation

**Kate's P.O.V.**

as I lay there trying not to screaming I found out that it was a bad idea because the pain just got worse and it felt like I was on fire and then ripped into million pieces

'I hope Humphrey can't hear me screaming from the pain' I thought as I screamed

* * *

><p><strong>Humphrey's <strong>P.O.V.<strong>**

as I sat there crying watching Kate scream from the pain then I then I had thought and then closed my eyes and prayed that I could see my dad

when I opened my eyes I saw that my dad was standing in front of me

"you wished to see me my son" said Terra

"yes I wanted to see if you could lessen Kate's pain so she may stop screaming" I said with tears reached my eyes as I heard Kate screaming again

"I can only lessen it but can't make it go away completely alright" Terra told me

"alright" I said as he started to fade away

* * *

><p><strong>Kate's P.O.V.<strong>

all of the sudden a bright light pierced the darkness and then a wolf was standing over me and I recognized it to be Terra

"Kate do you truly love my son" he asked as he watched me screaming in pain

"yes more than anything in the world" I screamed as a new wave of pain shot through her

"ok I'm going to lessen the pain and the transformation will be complete in 10 more minutes" he said to me

then the pain died down "thank you" I said as he faded away

* * *

><p><strong>Humphrey's <strong>P.O.V.<strong>**

then my father reappeared

"thank you"

"no problem Humphrey and in 10 more minutes the transformation will be complete" he said and then faded away

then I started to walk towards my friends

"its almost done you may now come with me" I told them and they all nodded and got up and walked with me back to Kate's unconscious body and when we got there we all sat and waited for her to wake up

then after about 8 minutes she slowly opened her eyes to see us watching her


	8. Chapter 8 What!

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

Kate just woke up and realized that we are all watching her

"what" she said a little confused on why we where watching her so closely

"nothing we just want to see how you would react to having all that power in you" I said walking up to her

she then tried to stand up but accidentally stepped on her own wing and fell down

"ow... that hurt" she said

"yeah you will need to learn how to use them ok first you want to relax and move them in nice and slowly ok" I said standing in front of her

"ok...so...like this" she asked as she did what I said

"good you got it now stand up" I said to her stepping back to give her some room to do so

"good job now lets get you back to the den so you can rest" I said as the group started to go back to the den with Kate and I following

once we got to the den I laid down and Kate laid down next to me and I moved one of my wings to cover her as we steeped

* * *

><p>I woke up to someone running and looked out to see it was Eve and my eyes widened with fear then she say Kate sleeping under my wing then she looked back at me and growled so I removed my wing and she then saw the scratch marks on Kate's arm then lunged at me I then shot up and moved to the other side of the den using my godly speed to help move me and I was careful not to wake anyone up, when Eve landed she noticed I wasn't under her she then looked around and saw that I was sitting were she just was then she tried to pounce on me again and I led her away from the den once we were far enough I let her pounced me but once she hit me she hit a little too hard and she went unconscious<p>

I then picked her up and carried her back to the den to see that everyone was awake

"good morning everyone how did you sleep" I asked carrying Eve in

"Good who is..." Winston said then stopped when he realized it was Eve

"what happened" Kate and Winston asked

"well I woke up to see Eve at the entrance of the den and she attacked me seeing those scratch marks on your arm and I led her away from the den and then let her pounce on me and she hit me a little to hard and fell unconscious" I said to them who all then started to laugh

once we stopped laughing we then sat and talked waiting for Eve to wake up

* * *

><p>once she did Winston walked up to her<p>

"how are you feeling Eve" he asked her

"ok but my head hurts like crazy" she said looking around the den once she saw me she growled at me and I just sat there caring less of what she was going to do then she gets up and slaps me and she left some scratches and once she hit me she let out a scream of pain

"ow that really fuckin hurt" then she noticed me chuckling and looked and saw the scratches that she left started to heal immediately

"how did you do that...heal at that pace is way to fast and you didn't scream in pain how..." she asked not believing that the scratches are gone now

"Eve Humphrey's father is Terra that's why he is so different now" Winston told her

"WHAT" she yelled completely taken off gaurd


	9. Chapter 9 Questions

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

"Humphrey's father is who now" she screamed completely shocked

"his father is Terra the wolf god of everything good" Winston said to Eve

then she just looked at me then Winston then back to me and back to Winston then she fainted

"well that was not expected" I said laughing at her reaction

after we all stopped laughing I took Kate outside to see what she can do

"so why are we going so far away from the den" she asked me

"because I don't want you to accidentally hurt someone" I told her as we reached a safe distance

"ok now Kate I want you to create a flame and hold it for as long as you can" I said to her

* * *

><p><strong>Winston's P.O.V.<strong>

"so Humphrey's father is Terra... like _The_ Terra" Eve asked me

"yes Eve" I told her

"so wait how did you find out about this" she asked me

_**Flashback**_

everyone was surprised to see how fast the two wolves were going on this course even Winston and Stone

then they watched in horror as the platform stated to crumble and all of the wolves watching started to run to help the two wolves

when the wolves were only 20 yards away they saw the other wolf, Humphrey, start to fall and when Kate saw this she started to out run everyone but was to late, Humphrey had hit a lower platform and bounced off with a sickening crunch and into the little lake at the bottom of the cliff

but before Kate can jump into the lake she saw a bright light that told her to stop

once everyone else arrived they too saw the bright light and saw it was a wolf and it said that its name is Terra

"I am Terra the wolf god of all things good in this world" said the mysterious wolf

once everyone heard this they all gasped and bowed

"please stand the reason that i told you to stop is so that my son may be able to heal at peace before he come out of the water" said Terra

"what not to be disrespectful but Humphrey is your son" replied Kate shocked at what Terra has just said

"yes Kate but he does not know that he is my son and he has most of my powers as well but the one ability that he strongest with is water so he is safe and should be almost done healing so do not tell him that I am his father I will tell him later today but treat him the same way you always have ok" Terra told them

"yes sir" they all replied and then Terra was gone

_**End of Flashback**_

"so that's how we found out" I told her

* * *

><p><strong>Humphrey's P.O.V.<strong>

"good your getting the hang of using fire and your ability to control plants is stronger than ever" I told Kate pleased at what she can do with fire

"thank you Humphrey" Kate said happily

"its getting late we should get to the den" I said looking at the sky

"ok" she said to me and walked up to me to walk with me as our pelts were touching

once we got back to the den and had dinner with Winston, Eve, and Snow

" we are going to be going home in two days and if you want you can come with us and join our pack if you want to Snow" he said to us

"we are finally going home" Kate said

"yes" he said to Kate

"sir may I speak to you alone please" I asked Winston

"sure" he said walking outside with me following

once we where a safe distance away

"sir I wanted to ask you about Kate" I said

"ok...what did is it" he said trying to figure out what I wanted to talk about

"well...I wanted to know about how you would feel if I asked Kate to...m-marry me" I asked nervously not knowing what he would say

"it would be ok with me Humphrey and when were you going to ask her" he asked me

"well you know my favorite spot" I said

"yeah" he replied

"well I was going to ask her there in the light of the setting sun once we get home" I told him

"wow that would be perfect and Kate would love that" he said to me

"thank you sir for letting me marry your daughter" I thanked him

once we got back to the den everyone was asleep and I lied down next to Kate and fell asleep with a smile on my face


	10. Chapter 10 Nightmare

**Humphrey's P.O.V.  
><strong>

once we got to the territory we found out that it was taken over my a new pack and there were no survivors

"we got to take back our territory Winston" I told him

"I know Humphrey but we cant they are to strong even if we have the same number of wolves they took out our entire pack by themselves" he said to me

"yes but do you remember what Kate and I can do" I said to him trying to argue my point

"no but I dont want to risk the chance that Eve Kate Snow or your lives at the chance that we can beat them" he told me

"alright Winston you win but answer me this where are we going to live" I said laying down

"I dont know but lets get to sleep" he said to me

I was asleep in no time but then I woke up to screaming and growling

then I saw a wolf I didnt recognized snap Kates neck

* * *

><p>I awoke with a start and looked around sighed as I saw Kate Eve Winston and Snow still asleep<p>

"good just a dream" I whispered to my self

then I walked out of the den that we found the previous night while we were on our way home we are still a day out then I hear someone walk up behind me and the wind changed directions so I can smell their sent and recognized it to be the beautiful sweet sent of flowers and I knew that it was Kate

"how long have you been up" she asked me a little worried that I am up so early

"not that long" I said watching the sun start to rise in the distance

"whats wrong" she said seeing the scared look in my face

"it was just a dream" I told her

"will you tell me what it was about" she asked wondering what could scare me so

"I much not like to talk about it" I told her looking down

"please" she begged

"ok" I said to her

"it was when we finally got back and a new pack of five wolves took over our territory and no one survived and we where asleep and I woke up to just see..." I stopped because I just fell apart and started to cry

"to see what" she asked as she watch me start to cry

"to see you be killed by the new wolves" I said while I was talking

"oh...its ok Humphrey I am here no one is going to hurt me because I know you would kill them before they get the chance and I know that Can-do and Hutch can take care of the pack while are gone" she said comforting me

"I know its just I felt so powerless watching you be killed in front of me"I said through my tears

"is everything ok out here" Winston said coming out of the den with everyone else following him

"yes Winston it was just a dream" Itold him

"are you ok to travel" Winston asked concerned

"yes we are" I said looking at Kate

"then lets get going" he said to us


	11. Chapter 11 The Question

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

when we got to the territory it was very late so we all went to Winston's and Eve's den and Kate just fell to the ground and fell asleep immediately

"so Humphrey when will you ask her" Eve asked me knowing that I would ask Kate to marry me

"I was thinking tomorrow in the light of the setting sun" I told her

"good she will love that I would love to have you as a son-in-law but NO funny business or I will kill you" she said to me

"yes I know" I said chuckling a bit 'hopefully there wont be any funny business' I thought

and I laid next to Kate and fell asleep

* * *

><p>once I got up I went and got some breakfast and brought it back to the den to find everyone awake<p>

"good you are here and once we are done with breakfast you and Kate can have a fantastic day together" Winston said to me and Kate

"ooookkkk" Kate said a little confused at what her father said

once we were done I took Kate log sledding swimming and just having fun then soon enough the sun started to set

"we should better get going its getting late" Kate told me

"no we aren't you are going to see something that I want to show you" I said to Kate with a nervous smile

"...ok..." she said curious and confused at the same time

after a few minutes we were at my favorite spot

"wwwwoooowww this is amazing" she said aw strucked

"yes it is and do you want to watch the setting sun with me Kate" I said nervously and I was getting more and more nervous with every second

"yes Humphrey I would like that" she said with a smile

as the sun started to start setting I started to shake from being so nervous

"what is wrong Humphrey" she said worried as she noticed me shaking

"nothing just nervous" I said

"why" she asked confused

"because I wanted to ask you something for a while now" I replied

"yes" she asked still confused

"well I wanted to ask you... I wanted to ask you..." I said nervously

"just spit it out already" she said giggling from looking at me when I was so nervous

"I wanted to ask you...will you...will you...be my mate" I said scared that she will say no

"YES" she screamed once she grasped what I was asking in her mind

"yes I would love to be your mate" she said before she kissed me


	12. Chapter 12 Wedding

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

once we stopped kissing we just laid there and watched the sunset

"well its getting late we should go back now" I told a sleepy Kate

"ok" she mumbled then once she tried to get up and she just fell to the ground asleep

then I picked her up and took her back to her parents den

"well I see that you two had a long day together" Winston said after seeing Kate asleep on my back\

"yes we did and she said yes" I told him laying Kate on the ground and accidentally waking her

"sorry for waking you Kate" I told her seeing that she was awake

"its ok so when are we going to have the wedding" she asked tired

"when do you want it" I asked her in return

"tomorrow afternoon" she said

"is that alright with you Winston" I asked him laying next to Kate

"yeah thats fine" he said to me and Kate

then we fell asleep waiting excitedly for tomorrow to come

* * *

><p>Kate wanst in the den and nether was Lilly<p>

"hhmm... they must be getting ready for the wedding" I said to my self

"hey Humphrey we need to get you ready for your big day" Much said as he popped out of now were

"HOLY CARIBOU" I shouted waking up Winston

"you know I hate it when you use your teleportation ability and end up near me" I said trying to calm down from almost getting a heart attack

"I know but its really funny though" he said while he laughed

"alright were is Shakey I know Salty is invisible and is right here" as I hit something that I could not see and then Salty came visible once he was on the ground

"what was that for" he asked me after he got up

"it was for trying to sneak up on me" I said smiling

"come on we need to get you all nice and squeaky clean for your wedding" Mooch said to me as the two of them picked me up and took me to the lake and through me in

* * *

><p>it was finally time for the wedding and I was waiting for Kate to come so we can start the ceremony<p>

"where can Kate..." I whispered and stopped short when I saw Kate walking towards me she then stepped on to the ceremonial rock where I was waiting

"wow"was all that I could say to her because of her beauty

"do you like it" she whispered to me

I nodded and asked "so should we start together"

"sure" she said

then we started the ceremony and we accepted each others scent and nibbled on the others ears and then for the last part the rubbing of our noses we looked into each others eyes and then rubbed noses

"I love you Kate" I said to her

"I love you too" she said to me

then all of the wolves howled with joy for me and Kate and we had dinner with Winston and Eve and Lilly and Garth after that we celibrated and went to bed with Kate and I in our own den

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well how was it please review I would like to know how I am doing and I will take any advice that you will give me<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13 Birthday?

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

when I woke up I found Kate curled up in a tight ball and pressed up against me as much as possible and I didn't want to wake her so I just layed there waiting for Kate to wake up so I went over what happened the day before that was the best day in my life

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"wow"was all that I could say to her because of her beauty

"do you like it" she whispered to me

I nodded and asked "so should we start together"

"sure" she said

then we started the ceremony and we accepted each others scent and nibbled on the others ears and then for the last part the rubbing of our noses we looked into each others eyes and then rubbed noses

"I love you Kate" I said to her

"I love you too" she said to me

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p>I sighed at the memory then I felt Kate stir as she started to wake up<p>

"good morning sleeping beauty" I whispered to her

"mmmm...good morning" Kate said sleepily

"so was yesterday the best day of your life as it is mine" I said wondering how it was for her

"that and so much more" she said once she fully woke up

"same here and I cant believe that I finally am married to the girl of my dreams" I said lost in her eyes

she just smiled and licked me on my muzzle

"so are you hungry Humphrey" she asked looking at me

before I could say any thing my stomach growled in response after we heard this we just started to laugh

"hey Humphrey isn't your birthday in three days" she asked curious

"yes" I said calmly

"why haven't you said any thing about it" she said

"because I want to spend time with you without you having to worry about setting up a party for me plus I finally have all that I wanted all my life" I said slowly

"and what would that be" she asked curious of what it could be

"you all that I have ever wanted was you" I said after I liked her muzzle


	14. Chapter 14 Surprise

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

When I wake up I was greeted by Kate dragging a dead caribou in to the den

"happy birthday Humphrey" she said to me as I walked up to her

"thank you Kate" I said kissing her on the cheek

"so what do you want to do today seeing that it is your birthday" Kate said to me once we finished the caribou

"how about log sledding" I said with a big grin

"alright lets go" she said running out of the den

once we got a half pieced of hollowed out log and brought it up to the top of a huge hill

"so do you want to be in front or should I" I asked Kate

"you should you have better reflexes than I" replied Kate

"alright if you say so" then I hoped in the front and started to go down with Kate we went down it about ten times

"come on Humphrey we have to go" said Kate

"go... go where" I asked curiously

"its a surprise so I can't tell you" said Kate just before she ran off

* * *

><p>once I had caught up I realized we where at Winston's den then Kate dashed in so I followed<p>

"SURPRISE" shouted Kate, Winston, Eve, Lilly, and Garth as I walked in

as I looked around the den I also saw two caribou in the center of the den "wow thanks guys" I said then I walked up to Kate who kissed me and smiled

"let me guess you did this didn't you" I said to her

"yes" she said to me then she kissed me again

"thank you for doing all of this for me" I said happy to have her as my mate

"your welcome" she said resting her head on my shoulder

* * *

><p>after dinner Kate and I went home and laid down next to each other<p>

"I love you Kate" I whispered

"I love you too" she replied and we both fell asleep


	15. Chapter 15 Power

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

when I woke up I found Kate on top of me so I just layed there watching her sleep then she woke up a few minutes later

"Good morning beautiful" I said

"good morning" she said and she got up she ran out after a few seconds

so I rushed out to see her barfing in the bushes

"what's wrong Kate you should see your mom" I said conserned

"that's a good idea" so she told me to go hang out while she went to see her mom

* * *

><p>"Humphrey run and don't stop" cried Garth running up to me<p>

"why-" I started to ask then I saw Death running up to me and her name is Eve

then I ran trying to get enough speed to start flying but sadly I was too scared to start flying so I just ran then I stopped thinking

'why am I running I could turn invisible or something' so I turned around then something took over and I felt power and I mean **_power_**

**"STOP"** I shouted to Eve with power in my voice then surprisingly she stopped wide eyed then then I felt the power leave me and I was encased in darkness as I fell unconcious


	16. Chapter 16 What Hapened

**Eve's P.O.V.**

when Kate came in one morning saying that she didn't feel well and that she was barfing a lot

"have you eaten any bad meat" I asked as I thought of the possibilities that could make my daughter through up

"no" is all she said before she ran outside to barf again then it hit me Kate's pregnant

when Kate came back in she saw me angry

"how dare he get _**my daughter**_ pregnant" then I ran out of the den to kill Humphrey

once I found him he was talking to Garth then he looked at me and started to run but what I didn't expect was that he would turn around and shout "**STOP**" and while he was shouting at me to stop he started to glow with power and rise up then was covered in glowing armor and then he past out and the armor faded away and the glow of power vanished and he fell to the ground

"wow.." was all that I said

"What happened Eve" said Winston and Kate at the same time once they ran up to me while I was still in shock of what just happened

"I don't know... I just don't know" I whispered

"Well lets get him back to Kate's and his den so he may rest" replied Winston watching Eve

"Alright" I whispered


End file.
